Guidelines for Working Alongside My Former Padawan
by crazyundeadfairy
Summary: Guidelines for Working Alongside My Former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, as composed by ObiWan Kenobi.


**Guidelines for Working Alongside My Former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker**

**(though Anakin would prefer various other titles, this is simplest)**

**as composed by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Things being the way they are in the galaxy, it has become necessary for even the most effective Jedi teams to be sent on separate solo missions. The Jedi were never meant to be an active fighting force despite what the HoloNet reports would lead civilians to believe. Though some reporters have created a myth about my former Padawan: The Hero With No Fear – it is just that, a myth. Unfortunately, it is also one that Anakin seems determined to live up to. As such, I feel that it is necessary to create these guidelines to ensure that my former apprentice survives the war relatively unscathed.

This is not an idle remark made by a concerned Master.

This is a mandate from a member of the High Jedi Council.

More importantly, these are the words of the Sith Slayer and Master of the Chosen One.

It is in the best interest of those concerned to mind these guidelines for they were composed for a reason.

#1) Jedi Knight Skywalker is a highly emotional individual. He feels all things strongly and is likely to become very involved in events regardless of their importance. This is a trait that most Jedi have learned to control before their apprenticeship. Unfortunately, my former Padawan did not grow up at the Temple.

And yet at times I think he is better for having known a mother's love. For all the Jedi's platitudes about love and compassion, none of us can fully embrace it because we have never known the unconditional love that Jedi Knight Skywalker did the first nine years of his life.

To Jedi Knight Skywalker love and compassions are not mere words.

He will defend any and all peoples in need of protection regardless of his own well being.

This is a tendency of his that must be closely guarded. Though I do not doubt his abilities, I fear for his heart. I have never known anyone quite so open or so earnest in his desire to help others above himself and this makes him vulnerable.

It is therefore necessary to watch him closely and ensure that he guards his emotions. He should not be allowed to fall prey to the taunts of his opponents. It is difficult, I know, but necessary. And as it is a task that clone troopers can complete, it should not be beyond your abilities.

#2) Knight Skywalker is renowned for his temper. This anger creates a single-minded drive that can often lead to folly. And while his anger does not lead to the disasters that Master Windu insists upon, it does place my former apprentice in serious danger on occasions.

Even were he not the subject of prophecy, Knight Skywalker is still the most valuable Jedi in the Order. He possesses abilities that most Padawans only dream about. As such, great care should be taken to ensure that his temper does not lead him into situations beyond his control.

Because while the rest of the Jedi Council does not hold the life of one Jedi above that of others, as his Master and closest companion, I do not share that sentiment. They are correct, though, in saying that anger leads to darker aspects of the Force. Should Knight Skywalker fall prey to the Dark Side of the Force the galaxy itself would be in jeopardy. This is not something I say lightly. This is a very frank statement that you should pay close attention to.

Anakin Skywalker opening himself to the Dark Side of the Force will lead to the destruction of the galaxy.

If nothing else in this document remains in your mind, it should be that.

To be a Sith opens one to many great and dangerous powers. Powers that a Sith would not hesitate to use on those who covet democracy and peace.

A Sith Slayer is no less dangerous.

Should you be the one responsible for Knight Skywalker being consumed by the Dark Side of the Force you will face the wrath not of the newly appointed Sith Lord, but of the Sith Slayer who has lost himself once again.

#3) While Jedi Knight Skywalker excels in the mechanical and tactical arts, his diplomatic skills are often somewhat lacking. This is not a slight against his character, but rather a statement of fact and should therefore not be held against him. Neither should his rather remarkable talent for repeatedly misplacing his lightsaber. In all actuality it is useless to reprimand him for it as, despite his best efforts, he is constantly separated from his weapon. Should it be found by you, however, it would be wise to return it to him without comment.

This is something I say for your well-being rather than that of my former Padawan. Knight Skywalker is very selective as to who he will take criticism from. Those that are not a part of that relatively short list very often regret bringing up the fact that his lightsaber has a habit of going missing or being damaged.

As there is no reason for concern—he is always able to repair the damaged ones –it is in your best interest to keep silent.

It is wise to not even consider the missing ones at all. Knight Skywalker is very adept at improvisation and you will not be in any danger.

#4) Returning to politics, like my own aversion to flying, Knight Skywalker's dislike of politics should in no way act as insight into his political abilities. When he so chooses, Knight Skywalker is very politically minded. However, it is not often that he chooses to exercise those abilities. Knight Skywalker is more likely to be found in the more dangerous areas of a town, city, settlement, or any other area that more dangerous beings tend to inhabit. He does this as much to keep his skills up to par as to keep himself entertained.

(It would certainly ease the mind of his old Master if he could be kept away from any and all pod races.)

It would be best for you to anticipate covering the political aspect of whatever mission you find yourself on. Consequently, Jedi Skywalker will ensure that you and your delegation are protected at all times. You will not find a more accomplished swordsman or warrior in the entire galaxy.

Knight Skywalker knows a great deal more about combat than you ever will. He has been trained since childhood and has abilities that you could not even fathom. He has abilities _i I /i _cannot even fathom.

This is the reason we work together so well and that the team of Kenobi and Skywalker is so effective.

I am the Negotiator and he is the Hero With No Fear.

Do not be foolish to think that anything you do will change that because soon enough we will be reunited and continue on as we always have.

Our separation is only temporary.

#5) It is likely a result of our long association that has bred such an air of mistrust in Knight Skywalker towards politicians. This is not something I will apologize for given the often duplicitous nature of politicians. There are very few of that breed that my former apprentice will trust. Those politicians are ones that he had first befriended as individuals regardless of their political affiliations.

In that sense Knight Skywalker is far more trusting than I am.

If you are a politician I will warn you now that you will not be given a second chance should you betray Anakin's trust. This is something that is true for all who Knight Skywalker considers his friends. He is very open and very trusting and, at the same time, very careful of whom he allows into his confidences.

Do not force the issue.

#6) Something which you will be very quick to discover is that is that Knight Skywalker has a penchant for driving at very high speeds. He is also quite fond of jumping over the edge of open-air cruisers should it prove necessary (though at times I am convinced that he does it just to frustrate me). If you have any uneasiness about flying it would be highly recommended that you not travel in the same craft that Knight Skywalker is piloting as it is impossible to ensure that he follows the typical piloting norms.

Lecturing him about the proper uses of safety harnesses and remaining in the craft while not in a docking port are likewise useless.

As is closing your eyes and waiting for it to end.

All you can do is enjoy the ride and be prepared to take over the piloting should Knight Skywalker eject himself suddenly.

#7) As it has been well documented on the HoloNet, Knight Skywalker grew up on the desert planet of Tatooine. Due to this he has what can be considered an odd relationship with water. He considers it a luxury; one that he enjoys with more relish than anyone I have ever known. So do not be surprised that, should the opportunity arise, Knight Skywalker partakes in long showers that inadvertently use up all of the hot water.

All that I can recommend is ensuring that you use the 'fresher before his daily absolutions.

That, or learn to enjoy showers of a more tepid nature.

#8) If there is one thing that I cannot stress enough is that the name Asajj Ventress is not one that my former apprentice will mention casually. Nor is she an individual to be taken casually. She has been trained in the Jedi arts, but wields her power as a devotee of the Dark Side. Ventress is a very dangerous being and should be avoided unless it is impossible to do so. More importantly, Knight Skywalker should not be allowed near her. Sedate him and lock him up, but do not allow him to confront her.

This is in no way an insult to his abilities as a warrior.

There is no better warrior in the galaxy.

However, after an unfortunate incident involving myself and Ventress, Knight Skywalker is often prone to excessive behaviour where she is concerned.

Do not let him near her.

If there is even whispered rumours of her presence get him far away from that planetary system.

Conversely, if there are rumours of her in the planetary system where I am currently located, Knight Skywalker is not to be informed. Contrary to what my former Padawan would like to believe, I am capable of defending myself.

Only should the worst occur should Knight Skywalker be informed. Anything else will merely place him in unnecessary danger.

For a final time, Anakin Skywalker should not be allowed anywhere near Asajj Ventress.

Ever.

#9) While it has not come to it yet, there are very obvious hostilities between Knight Skywalker and certain members of the High Jedi Council. As a member myself I do what I can to ensure that he is treated fairly, but because of our association I am not always privy to their counsel.

Should Knight Skywalker become noticeably agitated following a communication with members of the Jedi Council, I should be contacted immediately. Prior to my own communication with Knight Skywalker it would be advisable to avoid a direct confrontation with him as he is likely to take out his frustrations on you.

While it would never come to physical blows, growing up on the remote planet of Tatooine has given him a truly wicked tongue that he will not hesitate to unleash. This is something I speak of from vast experience as I have been acting as a buffer between Knight Skywalker and the Jedi Council for many years.

Do not attempt to alleviate Knight Skywalker's frustrations on your own as it will come to naught.

#10) The title of "Chosen One" is a moniker that Knight Skywalker reluctantly bears. It is one that was first given to him by my former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. While I do not doubt that Knight Skywalker possesses abilities beyond those of other Jedi, this is not a title that he takes pleasure in. Being the "Chosen One" of ancient prophecy is a title that has only ever caused him grief from both the younglings and other Padawans in the Temple. It is not a title that Knight Skywalker believes he has earned as it was thrust upon him by others.

My own uses of that title in relationship to Knight Skywalker are purely for the effect that the rumours grant it. I do not relish its use as I know that Knight Skywalker does not.

To be the "Chosen One" also places unnecessary burdens on Knight Skywalker. More is expected of him by others who make exceptions without actually knowing the facts. Rumours and myths have been created by the HoloNet concerning Knight Skywalker, most of which are without any factual base. That he is an exceptional Jedi Knight is not in question. However, these abilities are not the result of an obscure prophecy, but instead years of dedicated study and practice.

Simply being the "Chosen One" did not create the Jedi Knight and General of the Clone Wars that Knight Skywalker is now known to be.

It was the determination of Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker is a man that I am proud to call my friend.

He is a man whose abilities you should respect and not revere him because his name is often spoken in the same breath as the mythical "Chosen One."

That name is a burden that I would gladly bear if it would give him some peace.

Signed,

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master.

Member of the High Jedi Council.

General of the Clone Wars.

p.s. It would also be prudent for me to mention that Knight Skywalker can be somewhat possessive of things he deems as his. It is an odd trait for a Jedi seeing as we have no actual possessions, but it is a trait that exists in him nonetheless. It would be wise to avoid a confrontation with him over such cases.

–Kenobi.


End file.
